NotQuite Brotherly Love
by Slow Walker
Summary: ONESHOT. Slash Charles Xavier/Erik Lensherr. Charles is a pushy bottom and Erik needs to take control. Definite M rating for delicious sexin'.


First of all, I would like to say how much I loved writing this story, and I hope you guys are as happy with it as I am. That being said, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>From the first moment their minds had touched, Charles knew Erik was a dominating, strong willed man, a force to be reckoned with. His mind was strong, as strong as Charles', but in a different way. In an untrained and totally instinctive way. Charles had spent years learning to be as good as he was, as smart as he was, and this man, this singular mutant had managed the same feat totally on instinct. Charles wasn't even jealous, he was too shocked for jealousy. He just wanted to learn more, to understand why this Erik Lensherr was better than he was.<p>

"It's probably just my dashing good looks," Erik suggested from an armchair while Charles paced in front of the fire. They were lounging in Charles' room after retreating to his family home and their training ground.

Charles scoffed at Erik's statement. "No doubt you are a very handsome man, but I would not agree that you are any more handsome than me."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm attractive, Charles?"

"I am not saying that I feel attracted to you, Erik, I am just stating the fact that your general physique is pleasing to the eye," Charles defended himself. He sat heavily in a chair, facing Erik.

Erik grinned at Charles and the chair floated up slightly and towards him. "Just admit it, Charles, you _love_ me!" Erik teased.

"Don't be juvenile. I do not have a school yard crush."

"I didn't say you had a school yard crush, I said you love me. And that is _so_ much more," Erik insisted, pulling the chair ever closer. Charles felt his breath catch in his throat when he smelled Erik so close to him. That faint scent of sweat masked by the tiniest hint of cologne that made him smell like Erik intrigued and, to his dismay, aroused Charles.

"I-I do not _love_ you in a romantic way, Erik. I love you as a brother. The way I love Raven."

"You may be able to read minds, Charles, but I have a lot of experience reading people. Look into my mind, I give you permission, and see if you can't quell some of your doubts."

Charles took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Erik, then reached out mentally, his fingers to his temple as he dove into his friend's mind. It was confusing at first. Erik's mind, which was usually so full of hate and anger was filled with a different strong emotion, one Charles could not quite place. It made his physical body twitch and Erik smiled to see his friend starting to realize. He concentrated hard, and broadcast to Charles a mental image, a fantasy compiled from memories and feelings of Charles. Charles gasped when he saw, in vivid detail, what Erik was thinking about him, about them, and it made him lose concentration and break the connection.

Charles started wide eyed at Erik, breathing heavily. He swallowed. "Um, I-yes I think that uh, quells my doubts," Charles stammered. Erik bridged the gap between their chairs and pressed his lips softly against Charles', feeling the other man open up underneath him, knowing that Charles wanted this so bad, as much as he did. He didn't have to be telepathic to understand what Charles wanted, what he needed. And Erik was more than happy to oblige him.

"I can make it come true, you know," Erik whispered in Charles' ear. "What you saw in my head, I can make it real." A moan escaped Charles' lips before he could stop it. Erik sucked Charles' ear lobe into his mouth, biting down softly. "You do want it, don't you? You want to know how it would feel to not be in control, to let someone else have power over you the way no one ever has, no one has ever held any _real_ power over you, Charles. Not your mother, or your father, not your nannies, not any of the girls you seduced and then fucked, not even Raven. I know what you need Charles, I know what you want. I don't have to read your mind to know you want this as much as I do." Charles moaned in agreement and Erik laughed. "Slut," he whispered. Charles cried out at Erik's harshly whispered words. He writhed as Erik traced light fingers down his chest, and even through his shirt, Charles felt their burning path and he wanted, _needed_ Erik's tongue to trace the same journey, he needed Erik to kiss him hard, he needed Erik to hold him down and tease him mercilessly, he needed _Erik_.

"You have to tell me you want this, Charles. You have to surrender your control and allow me to help you to feel as you have never felt before."

"Yes, yes please Erik! I need you! I need you to control me," Charles gasped, arching into Erik's touch.

Erik smiled and stood, pulling Charles up with him. "I want you to take off your shoes and go to the bed and lie down," Erik instructed before kissing Charles softly. Charles nodded obediently and removed his shoes and walked over to the bed. "Lie down," Erik instructed again.

As soon as Charles was on the bed, it shifted under him, twisting around until the metal frame had claimed Charles' hands and feet, spreading him out. Erik walked over leisurely, unbuttoning his shirt as he did. He shed his shirt along with his shoes before climbing on the bed after Charles. He knelt over the shorter man, contemplating him. This was one of the most powerful men he had ever met, and he was submitting himself to Erik, to Erik's loving touch and wandering lips. They kissed, Erik nibbling at Charles' lower lip and Charles responding by sucking on Erik's tongue. Erik pulled back and looked hungrily down at the man he had pinned to the bed. Charles stared back at him steadily, albeit with lust-clouded eyes. Without breaking eye contact, Erik leaned down and licked a stripe up Charles' neck to his ear.

"You're wearing far too many clothes, Charles," he murmured in his ear. Erik pulled back and contemplated Charles' shirt, then he slowly pushed each button through it's hole. When the shirt was released Erik flung it open, immediately leaning down to lick and bite at Charles' smooth, creamy skin. Erik's tongue rasping across his chest made Charles groan and arch his back, trying to press himself closer to that sinful mouth. He moved up Charles' body, from his flat stomach to his pink nipples, to his collarbone. When Erik brushed a hand lightly against Charles' side by accident, it made Charles gasp and twist away from the hand. Erik jerked back, surprised, and looked at Charles. His head was thrown to the side, tousled brown hair circling his face, his gorgeous blue eyes closed. Erik experimentally brushed that spot with his hand again and was pleased to see Charles thrash about and moan at the feeling.

"My, my, my, Charles. You are a _very_ sensitive boy, aren't you?" Erik whispered seductively. Charles just moaned and pressed upwards, searching for a kiss. Erik hovered his lips just over Charles', enough so that he could feel them, but not close enough that they could kiss. "And needy, too. Well you certainly are a surprise, Charles." Charles groaned at the back of his throat and tried in vain to force Erik to kiss him. Erik continued to hover, to tease Charles by staying just out of reach. While Charles strained, searching blindly for Erik's lips, Erik quickly kissed the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his neck, always avoiding Charles' lips.

"Erik, please, I need-"

"You need what, Charles? A kiss? Relief?"

"You, I need you! Please do something!"

Erik simply smiled. "No one likes a pushy bottom, Charles."

"I'll show you pushy you bitch," Charles murmured under his breath as Erik sucked on his collarbone.

"I'm sorry, did you just call me a bitch? Might I remind you that you are the one tied up and moaning like the little whore, the little _bitch_ that you are," Erik reminded him, speaking the words onto Charles' lips. Charles whimpered at Erik's harsh words and rolled his hips up, trying to get friction on his aching cock. Erik smiled, pleasantly surprised by this change of pace. "You like that? You like being reminded that good boys shouldn't moan like that, good boys are proper, don't you? You like being told that you're a slut, that you're moaning like a whore, like _my_ whore." The entire time Erik had been speaking, Charles was moaning and thrashing, reveling in the harsh words against his character.

"Please, Erik! Please touch me!"

"Have you been a good boy?" Erik asked seriously, mouthing at Charles' neck. To be honest, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out before giving in to the urge to fuck Charles hard, but the expressions Charles was making were completely worth it.

"I-I _need_ you, Erik!" the pain of his arousal was evident in Charles' voice, it was clear to Erik that Charles was getting close to bordering pain.

Erik ripped Charles' shirt completely off his back and threw it off the bed. "I am going to stretch you, then I am going to fuck you so hard that you will forget your own name, because the only name that will matter is mine, is Erik," Erik promised darkly before kissing Charles hard. Charles moaned openly into the kiss, abandoning himself to the feel of Erik's lips ravaging his own.

Erik made quick work of Charles' pants, unbuttoning them and sliding them down his legs. "No underwear, Charles? You really are _full_ of surprises." Charles groaned at Erik's words and rolled his hips up, trying desperately to get some sort of feeling on his cock, because he felt that if something didn't happen soon, he would literally die from sexual frustration. Before Charles had the chance to complain though, Erik's mouth was on his upper thigh, tracing some sort of symbol into his flesh. Erik moved sideways slightly, just enough to blow warm air on Charles' cock. It made him impossibly harder, made him strain against the metal bonds that held him down.

"You're so…responsive," Erik murmured, pressing a fleeting kiss to the side of Charles' cock. Charles whined and shifted his hips, trying to get Erik to touch him more, to kiss him more. Finally Erik relented and reached over Charles' body to the drawer beside the bed to pull out a bottle of lube. He dripped the oily liquid over his fingers as the bars around Charles' ankles pushed up to allow Erik access to his ass. Erik slid his slicked fingers between Charles' cheeks, making the man in question groan and thrust his hips up. Erik teased him slowly, circling his hole lighty before pressing in just to the first knuckle of his index finger. Charles jerked his hips, moaning and trying to get more friction.

"Please, Erik, _please_!" Charles begged.

With no more warning than that, Erik pushed his fingers all the way in, searching for the spot that would make Charles scream. He hit it quickly, his long fingers pressing against the bundle of nerves that forced a cry from Charles' swollen lips. Erik kissed Charles passionately and continued pressuring his prostate.

"Erik, I want- I _need_ you inside me! Please!"

Erik leaned over Charles and hovered over his lips. "Remember what I said about pushy bottoms, Charles? No one likes them."

Charles whined and shoved his hips up, rubbing his cock against Erik's still clothed crotch. Erik moaned deeply and kissed Charles, quickly pulling off his own pants and slicking his cock with more lube.

"You're completely ready?" he asked, kissing Charles' shoulder.

"Erik, just fucking mov-_ahh_!"

Erik pushed in with one stroke, pumping his hips forward evenly, pleasing Charles with the slight burn of being stretched, but not enough, not the same way he had pleased him with his fingers. Charles moaned and thrashed about, trying desperately to get Erik to fuck him harder, take him deeper, but Erik showed no signs of letting up or going faster any time soon. He took his time to make Charles fall apart underneath him, all the while keeping Charles securely pinned down to the bed by the metal wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Finally, as sweat was dripping off Erik's forehead onto Charles, Erik relented and pistoned his hips forward, driving his cock hard against Charles' prostate, making him scream, louder than he had ever screamed before. The scream came from deep inside him, from the same place he felt his mutation stemmed from, the primal place deep in the pit of his stomach that was the root of his desire, of his want, his _need_. Erik felt the psychic energy flowing off Charles in waves, seeping into his mind through Charles' lack of control. Erik felt the intense arousal Charles felt, and Erik felt, _knew_ the feelings were caused by him and it made his hips stutter in their rhythmic motion.

"God…unh…_fuck_, Charles!" Erik gasped, between thrusts. Charles moaned in response and clenched his as around Erik's cock. Erik reached between them and gave Charles' cock a firm pull in retaliation, earning him a choked groan. He continued fisting Charles harshly, pulling him closer and closer to to his release. Erik knew when Charles was close to his end, because his moans increased in volume and frequency, but Erik wasn't even sure he could hold off his own release for long enough. He leaned down and smashed his lips to Charles', swallowing his moans.

"Erik, _Erik_ I'm- I can't, God, _ERIK_!" Charles screamed, even louder than he had before when Erik had caused him to lose control of his gift and shoot out bursts of emotion. That same feeling washed over Erik, the feeling of his own pleasure doubled by the feeling of Charles' pleasure. Erik came directly after Charles, his release caused in part by the sensation of telepathically feeling Charles' release.

As Erik relaxed, the metal bands loosened and slithered away from Charles' wrists and ankles. Charles took time to lie there, his arms and legs still spread as they had been left by the bands. Erik lay at Charles' side, pressing soft kisses to his sweat soaked hair.

"Erik," Charles started. "That was…amazing. Astonishing." He laughed softly. "That was the best sex I've ever had."

Erik smiled and kissed Charles softly. "It was pretty amazing. What happened there at the end, with your gift…"

"Yeah, I use to lose control like that when I was a kid, but I haven't, not like that, since I was ten."

Erik laughed. "I'm just that good, am I?"

Charles nodded. "You certainly are."

Erik just smiled and kissed Charles softly.


End file.
